Super Mario Rendezvous
is a 3D Mario game released for the Horizon. The game takes much inspiration from its predecessor, Super Mario Odyssey, as well as from titles such as Super Princess Peach and Paper Mario. For the first time in a 3D Mario game, you can play as either Mario or Peach in their own separate storylines, each with their own unique abilities. Story *bowser wants to kidnap princess aurum for her beautiful voice, for his crowning ceremony Mario's Story Peach's Story *after rescuing aurum and preparing to return her heart, she's kidnapped by the wrecking crew The Final Act Gameplay Super Mario Rendezvous is a 3D platforming Mario game, much akin to that of Super Mario 64 or, more accurately, Super Mario Odyssey. It puts Mario or Peach in a large, open-ended sandbox levels known as Kingdoms. Rendezvous encourages exploration and experimentation, as Power Crowns are hidden around every corner. Mario comes equipped with most of his moves from Odyssey. Due to the lack of Cappy, Mario cannot use any of his cap-related moves, aside from throwing his cap in midair. Thanks to his new partner, Cestu, Mario has a variety of punch-based attacks, and can absorb elements from the environment to give him a vast array of abilities and combinations, seen here. For the first time in a while, Peach makes a comeback as a playable character. She plays similarly to Mario, but wields a parasol. Thanks to her new companion, Aurum, Peach can transform her parasol in order to accomplish a number of tasks, seen here. Koopa Subway In order to get between Kingdoms, you'll need to take the Koopa Subway. You can choose which Kingdom to go to, permitted that you have visited it before or it is your first time visiting. If it's your first time visiting a Kingdom, you'll have to wait around in the Koopa Express for a while, but there's plenty to do there! If you're revisiting a Kingdom, you'll be given the option of taking the Express Route or the Scenic Route. Choosing the Express Route will allow you to skip the Subway and head straight to your destination. While waiting in the Subway, you are free to explore the train. You are given your own cabin, which you can decorate with souvenirs from the Kingdoms you've visited. You can also change your outfit in your cabin, or sleep to pass the time. There are plenty of activities to take part in on the Subway when you exit your cabin. You can admire the scenery as it passes, with the scenery changing based on which Kingdom you left from, and where you are headed. The interior of the train can be changed by buying special tickets from the Crazy Cap store. You can also check out the on-board Crazy Cap, though they only deal in yellow Coins. You're not alone on the train, as many passengers are also travelling between Kingdoms. Many of these passengers will have familiar faces, and you may meet them again on your journey. Passengers may tell stories about Kingdoms, give hints to the locations of Power Crowns, play games, or simply want a chat. Passengers Characters Playable Mario's Story Peach's Story Others Kingdoms KIngdoms are the various levels available in Super Mario Rendezvous. Each one is expansive and filled with secrets, connected by the Koopa Subway Line. West Line (Mario) East Line (Peach) Neo Bowser City Sakura Line These "Kingdoms" are available when you purchase the Super Mario Powers 黒 DLC pack. They become accessible after unlocking the 4th Kingdom for either character. Underworld Line These "Kingdoms" are available when you purchase the Super Mario and the Underworld Trials DLC pack. They become accessible after unlocking the 5th Kingdom for either character. Abilities Mario's Gloves Combinations Peach's Parasol With help from Aurum, Peach can transform her parasol into a variety of forms. Experimenting with these forms is key, and many of them can be used in unexpected ways. Items Crazy Cap The Crazy Cap shop returns from Super Mario Odyssey, with a very much similar function. Yellow vendors sell outfits in exchange for regular Coins; typically these outfits can be found in most Crazy Cap shops. Purple vendors only take regional currency, but sell Kingdom-exclusive outfits, as well as decorations for your Koopa Subway cabin. Currencies Crazy Cap Shops Outfits Subway Tickets Decorations Misc. Merchandise Bosses Gallery Princess Aurum.png|Princess Aurum Super Mario Rendezvous.png|Crownless version of the logo Koopa Subway.png|Koopa Subway logo Power Crown.png|A Power Crown Royal Crown Koopa.png|A Royal Crown Trivia *The game was first developed for the Switch, before deciding to make a Horizon port *Originally, there was a partner for Peach who resembled a red version of Cestu **Because of this, it's speculated that the two are based on Joycons *Many areas are based on areas from past Mario games **Neo Bowser City is based on the course from Mario Kart 7 **Gloom Kingdom is based on underground levels **Whomp Kingdom is, quite obviously, a reference to Whomp Fortress from Super Mario 64 **Suburbiacon is a reference to Subcon **Bowser Jr. Boulevard is a reference to the arena from Mario Sports Mix **Moonview Highway is a reference to the course from Mario Kart Wii **Shy Guy Bazaar is a reference to the course from Mario Kart 7 *Even though all areas of Neo Bowser City share the regional Bowser Coins, they are only usable in their respective area **Due to there being no Crazy Cap store in the Mushroom Castle, Bowser Coins obtained there can be spent in the Battle Belt Factory